Family Pledge
by calalily
Summary: With a serial killer appearing in DC, NCIS gets some help whether they like it or not.  Story 1 in the Emma Jordan series.  Rated M for violence, disturbing imagery, torture and language. Spoilers for Season 4 references to characters and ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Pledge**  
Rated R for violence, disturbing imagery, torture and language

Summary: With a serial killer appearing in DC, NCIS gets some help whether they like it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters/actors therein. All original characters are mine. This story is fiction and any similarities to actual events are coincidental.

**Chapter 1**

Agent Emma Jordan was outraged. Walking from her closet to the open bag on her bed, "I can't believe the FBI is just handing this case over to NCIS." She said to her best friend and partner, Drew Toscani. "They don't know what they are doing. They don't know what this guy is capable of and they're just going to turn this case over to some Navy cops?" She sighed and zipped her suitcase closed.

Grabbing her bag and her purse, she headed for the door. Drew grabbed her keys from the table by the door. "You aren't going to want to leave your car parked at the airport. I'll drive you."

Emma looked at Drew seeing understanding. "Thanks."

-------

Emma sat back as the plane took off. Closing her eyes, she thought about the scene at her boss' office.

_Flashback_

"It's the same M.O. Charlie!"

"We don't know it's him, Emma."

"That's bull and you know it." She told Charles Madison. "I was this close to him 18 months ago and then he dropped off the radar. Nothing has matched his M.O. until now. Our own profiler told you he would resurface. We have to take this case." 

"I'm not taking this case, Emma. You'll have to deal with it. You have a partner that relies on you."

Emma put her head on her hands and mumbled, "I have a partner that's taking her vacation this week."

Charles looked at her. "So why don't you take some of this unused leave you have?"

Emma peaked at him from over her fingers. "Me? Take vacation?"

"Yes you, Emma. Take a vacation. I don't think you've ever seen Washington DC, have you?"

Emma raised her eyebrow. "DC huh? You're right. I've never seen the capital."

Charlie picked up the phone. "Why don't I go ahead and get your paperwork ready for you to sign?"

Emma rose from her chair. "I appreciate that Charlie. See you soon?"

"Be careful though, Emma. It's dangerous this time of year."

"You got it boss." Emma said as she walked through his door to sign her leave paperwork.

End Flashback

The plane touched down and Emma opened her eyes. She had been going over the case history in her mind figuring out what she would tell NCIS Director Shepard. Getting her bag from the overhead compartment, she filed off the plane with the other passengers.

Hailing a taxi, she gave him the name of her hotel then changed her mind. Her bag was a weekender and she could shoulder it while at NCIS. Asking the driver to take her to the Navy Yard, she watched the buildings fly by still working on what all to tell Director Shepard.

When the driver pulled up at the guards, Emma rolled down her window and produced her ID. They searched the car top to bottom and looked through her clothes. Finding nothing suspicious, the guards raised the bar and let them in. She walked in the building and met yet another guard. This one offered to keep her bag downstairs while she was shown up to the Director's office. She handed it over and walked with her escort to the elevators. At the ding, the elevator doors slid open once more and she was led through a squad-room. She could feel people staring at her but the one that made an imprint on her mind was the man at the first desk she passed by. He was older with silver hair and obviously the team leader. He was talking with a woman that didn't move as Emma nearly brushed her. The woman was blonde and wore an Army uniform. The others she classified by first sight as well. The tech, the foreign agent and the playboy. Tech because he was typing away at his computer and not paying attention to what was happening around him. The foreign agent because of the accent she heard before the woman slammed her phone down. And the playboy because he looked up at her and grinned a "hi there, busy later?" smile when she passed him.

Finally she was introduced to Cynthia, the Director's assistant. Now all that was left was to explain her line of reasoning to the woman and hope she hadn't flown all this way in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Who was that?" Tony asked after the mystery woman was shown up the stairs.

Ziva shrugged and turned away when she noticed Gibbs glaring at Tony for getting off track.

McGee looked up from his pc and looked around. "Who was who?"

Tony smiled at him. "See Timmy? A pretty young woman walks by and you don't even notice. What's wrong with this picture?"

"There's nothing wrong with this picture DiNozzo." Gibbs told him. "McGee is working on the case. What have you been doing?"

Tony sat up in his chair. "Can I turn your attention to the plasma, Boss?" Once everyone was looking at the screen, Tony brought up the pictures of the deceased couple. "Lee and Paula Jackson, married two years next month. They met while on leave in the Bahamas. Lee Jackson is 42, Paula is 26. He's a Marine, she's in the Army. Sergeant Major Lee Jackson, time in service, 24 years. He was last stationed at Camp Lejuene, North Carolina. Corporal Paula Jackson, time in service, 8 years. She was last stationed at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. According to both of their commanding officers, they traveled each weekend to see each other."

"According to their workmates, they also spent a lot of time texting and emailing one another." Ziva added.

"I've been working on accessing their emails since we got back boss. For the most part, nothing in the emails indicates there were any problems in the marriage." McGee told Gibbs.

Tony's nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw. "They were on vacation in DC for the week. Taking in the sights and celebrating their anniversary a month early."

"No ideas on motive for killing them?" Lt. Col. Hollis Mann asked them all.

In response there was a chorus of "we're working on that" before they all scattered.

Gibbs walked to the elevator, Mann following close behind. As he reached for the button the doors slid open. Special Agents Fornell and Sacks stepped out. 

"Fornell." Gibbs said with a question in his eyes.

"Not here for you Jethro. The Director herself called us in." Fornell informed him before brushing past him.

Gibbs and Mann watched them as the two Federal Agents made their way up the stairs. Turning, they entered the elevator. When the doors closed, Hollis reached out and stopped it from descending to Abby's lab.

"Hollis…" Gibbs started.

"Jethro, I know this isn't the time or place, but I have to tell you something." She smiled when he looked into her eyes. "What are they telling you Jethro?"

He smiled, the small one that she really found attractive. "They're telling me whatever you're about to say is a relief to you." 

She nodded. "Yours are telling me this will be one to you as well. I've been offered a transfer and I've decided to take it. It's an advancement and a location change." At his look she told him, "I know you weren't interested in anything long-term with me, Jethro. I wasn't really looking that far ahead myself. I've never been the kind of woman meant to settle down anyway. So I just have to know, are we all right?"

With his penetrating stare, Gibbs asked, "What are my eyes telling you?"

Hollis smiled and started the elevator again. "They said they've enjoyed what we had."

-------

"Agent Fornell, Agent Sacks." Director Shepard greeted the two men that entered her office.

Emma stood, waiting for an introduction or some type of acknowledgement. Agent Sacks nodded in her direction but Agent Fornell ignored her and spoke directly to Director Shepard.

"I've spoken with the Chicago office. They are not pursuing this case as an extension of their investigation. Our Director has decided to leave this decision in your hands as to whether we help or not. I do feel with Agent Jordan's experience in tracking this killer that, if it is the same person, her help would benefit your investigation." 

Agent Fornell turned and addressed Emma. "I was told by your boss that you are technically on leave. If Director Shepard decides to allow you to help, the leave will be cancelled and you will be temporarily assigned to our offices in the Hoover Building. Working with Gibbs, I wouldn't expect to see you there much except for your paperwork."

Emma nodded. "I appreciate that, sir."

The three agents turned to face Director Shepard. She took a moment and then decided, "Agent Jordan, you'll be helping on this case if the evidence proves your theory. I'll have Cynthia show you to the conference room while I check this out."

"All due respect Ma'am, if I could come with you I would probably be able to tell if this killer is the same or not." Emma spoke quickly.

Director Shepard's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Agents Fornell and Sacks will also join us. You have reviewed the case file, correct Agent Fornell?"

Fornell nodded. "Yes I have."

"Good." Director Shepard said. "Let's go talk to Ducky."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Hello Director. I was just about to fill Jethro in on my findings." The older man in the surgical gown said.

Emma walked past him and looked first at the man, then at the woman. Before the doctor could speak, she started pointing things out. "They were both bound judging by the marks on the wrists and ankles, mostly likely facing each other at some point. They struggled as well or the bruising wouldn't be as bad as it is. The husband was killed first?" She asked, looking at the doctor to find everyone staring at her.

"Yes, time of death suggests he was killed at least an hour before the wife." The doctor told her. "Dr. Mallard. And you are?" he asked.

"Emma Jordan, I'm with the FBI. I've seen cases like this before." 

"Where?" the blond woman asked, standing beside the silver-haired man Emma noticed earlier.

"Chicago." Emma answered.

"Agent Jordan, why don't we return to my office to talk?" Director Shepard said. It wasn't really a question and Emma understood this.

"Yes ma'am. It was nice to meet you Dr. Mallard." Emma walked back to the elevators and remained quiet on the return trip to the Director's office.

-------

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Emma Jordan, FBI." Hollis answered. For that she earned a stare. She smiled and turned to Ducky. "What were you about to say, Doctor?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby's voice shouted at them from the desk against the wall.

Ducky sighed. The interruptions were normal but still, the quicker he told Gibbs his findings the quicker he could go talk to Agent Jordan about her knowledge on the case. 

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked, standing now in front of the small screen looking down at Abby.

"I got a hit on the hair Ducky found. No ID, but it matches several cases from the FBI. Does this mean Fornell will be working with us?" Abby asked, looking hopeful and aggravated at all the same time.

Gibbs remembered Abby still got upset thinking how Fornell had arrested Tony for murder and how she liked playing with his head from time to time.

"That's what I'm about to find out, Abs." He told her and walked out of autopsy without getting Ducky's full report.

-------

When the doors closed behind the three FBI agents, the Director sat at her desk. "Fornell?" she asked.

"From what I could tell by looking, the bruising and cuts all appear to be similar. Without having Dr. Mallard go over the other reports, I couldn't say for sure."

Emma moved restlessly and Shepard noticed. "You've already made up your mind this is the same killer, haven't you Agent Jordan?"

Emma looked her straight in the eye and explained. "I've been after this killer for 3 years, Director Shepard. Except for who he is and why he kills this way, I can tell you everything about him. He left the knife at the scene. There will be no evidence from him found on it - no blood, no prints, no sweat. There will be a hair on the female but the DNA won't match anything in the database except the FBI case files already open on this sick bastard. The husband will have been cut in three places – the brachial and femoral arteries and just for fun at the wrist. If he wasn't found in a pool of blood he was moved or the blood was drained. The nature of the killer leads me to think drained would be more his style. The wife would have watched her husband die. Then when the husband was dead, the killer turns his attention to the wife. First he terrorized her with the knife, making small cuts all over her body. He gets off on hearing them cry and beg for their life or hearing them beg him to end it already. He played with her for a while longer, the cuts getting deeper but he wasn't losing control he was still just toying with her. Finally, when she bled enough and cried, screamed and begged enough, he slit her throat. And even with all that blood, all that you'll find on the knife is DNA from the victims. He doesn't make mistakes. He is too smart for that. He doesn't want to get caught, he wants the power that killing gives him."

"So how do you plan on catching him?" the Director asked.

"One of his victims survived." Emma told them, turning away.

"I thought you said this guy didn't make mistakes." Agent Sacks said.

Emma looked over her shoulder at him. "He doesn't. If the ambulance hadn't come along when it did, I would have died."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Gibbs stepped off the elevator to find Fornell, Sacks and Agent Jordan standing in the squad room with Jenny. Before he could say anything, Jenny told him, "I've already made this decision and it's not up for negotiation, Special Agent Gibbs."

"And what decision would that be Director?" he asked, looking at Agent Jordan.

"We have a situation that demands that we work with the FBI on this case. From everything we've learned so far, this is the same killer they've been tracking for three years."

"Three years?" He asked sardonically to push the young agent's buttons. "And you still don't have him?"

She stared at him without answering. The elevator doors opened and Hollis walked in. Jenny nodded at her. 

"I've spoken with your superiors, Col. Mann, and they are in agreement with this as well. Agent Jordan along with Agents Fornell and Sacks will be assisting in the investigation of this case. Now, I'll let Agent Jordan brief you all on the history of this killer while I talk with Agent Gibbs in my office."

The look Jenny was giving him tolerated no argument. He walked passed the FBI and followed her upstairs.

-------

Emma looked around, once again the center of attention. "Hello." She said quietly then decided to just dive in. "Our profile on this killer says he's male, late 30s to early 40s. All known kills with DNA tying back to him have involved couples. Those cases go back to three years ago. Serial killers don't just appear at that stage in life and start. We haven't gotten any information on him other than his DNA. Our profiler says that he has anger issues with both men and women, possibly going back to his own mother and father. He mainly focuses his anger on the women, toying with them, cutting them, making them terrified. And all of this after having them watch their husbands die. All of the victims have been married. All of them with a significant age difference between the husband and wife – significant by at least 15 years. I've laid out a plan with the Director and she agrees on the course of action I've suggested. When Agent Gibbs returns…"

Emma trailed off as the man in question walked past her and ordered, "Conference room Agent Jordan."

She watched as he hit the elevator button, confused, thinking the conference room was on the same floor they were on. Seeing expectant looks on everyone's faces she ran to the elevator before the doors could close.

-------

Gibbs was angry. Not only had this upstart FBI agent flown in from Chicago to 'help' his investigation, she had apparently taken over the Director's job at deciding what is best for the case and the people investigating it. Without discussing it with him first, Jenny took the woman's word for gold and gave him a choice – do the assignment as she ordered or step away from the case entirely. The elevator started moving and he pushed the button to stop it.

"Agent Gibbs…" the woman started.

"You don't talk, you listen. I don't know you or your history with this case. I don't know what you told the Director to get her to go along with this, but once this undercover op starts, you answer to me, got it? You don't run to her when you have a problem and you don't run to your boss at the FBI. As long as it takes for your little plan to work, you will be under my command. Do you understand?"

She stared at him with light brown eyes and nodded her head. "I understand." 

He turned from her and started the elevator moving again. "We are going to see Abby about our identities, you won't need a false one but I will need to still be in service for your plan to work." 

The doors slid open and she followed him out. Music was playing loud but not at Abby's normal volume. "Abby." Gibbs said and signed for her to turn the volume down even more.

Abby's eyes were wide as he explained what he'd need. Grinning she spun around and headed for her desk. "Not a problem, boss-man. I'll have everything looking real in no time."

He watched her fingers fly over the keyboard and sensed Agent Jordan standing behind him. She was watching curiously over his shoulder. Abby got his paperwork fixed and his military ID ready and handed them over along with a fake marriage license and wedding date.

"Happy Anniversary. Ok, I've got to find a house now, give me just a minute." Abby said and looked at Agent Jordan. "I'm Abby. What kind of house do you like?"

"I'm Emma and anything will do."

Abby shook her head and made a 'tsk' sound. "No, no, FBI lady. Anything won't do, you have to have a place that reflects a little of both of you."

Gibbs and Abby watched as Emma's mouth twisted to one side as she looked Gibbs up and down. "Something one story, nothing cluttered, with a functional layout. Two bedroom, two bath, kitchen, living room and den." 

Abby nodded and started searching rentals. Gibbs tapped her shoulder, "Don't forget the basement."

Abby grinned. "We can't let you go without a basement." She came up with two possibilities. They took the virtual tours and simultaneously picked the same house. "Wow that was so couple-like of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma signed her name and rubbed her neck. She had a tension headache but she wasn't stopping for it. She knew instinctively that her plan would work. What she didn't know was if the Director explained everything to Gibbs or not. She shook her head. Jethro, his name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he was called either Gibbs or Boss, Jethro by the daring. For this op she would be calling him Jethro.

She stared at the computer where Abby Sciuto had photoshopped a complete wedding album for the two of them. The slideshow was mainly showing her co-workers her skills but Emma didn't mind. At first glance, Ms. Sciuto was different but with a second look you could see what a good person she was. Emma liked her. Now all she had to do was make-up for the initial lack of enthusiasm she had shown for Abby's hard work. She had a feeling she had her work cut out for her.

-------

Gibbs frowned at Tony's laughter. One more wise-crack and he'd …

SMACK!

"Ow. Won't happen again, Boss." Tony said stepping out of Gibbs' reach.

Hollis was enjoying this as well, knowing another wife – even a fake one – would not make him happy. And Agent Jordan…there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What makes your plan foolproof Agent Jordan?" he asked her.

She looked around the room before answering. "We're giving him two things he can't resist. A couple that fits his requirements and his only living victim."

"What victim?" McGee asked. He stared at Agent Jordan. "He tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think he'll be watching the news?" Gibbs asked.

"We believe he chooses his victims in advance and studies them for several days at least before making his move. It's the only way he can know so much about them. Also, we believe he selects his next couple before he kills the one he's currently watching."

"So that means we'll have one more set of victims before he moves onto you two?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, more than likely." Agent Jordan answered.

-------

Emma washed her hands and stared at her reflection. The door opened and Office David walked in. Quickly throwing her paper towels away, she started to leave her alone.

"If this is only about revenge, you don't need to join this investigation." Officer David told her.

Straightening and staring her in the eye, Emma told her, "I'm not going to lie and say that hasn't crossed my mind. This case has been mine since his first victims. I've wanted to catch him for three years. It's funny in a way, but his pride in himself will be his downfall. Seeing him on death row, being at his execution, that's all the revenge I need, Officer David."

Ziva David's eyes spoke of understanding and Emma started to move past the Mossad Officer only to be stopped once more.

"We nearly lost Gibbs last year. Out there you'll be his closest backup."

It was Emma's turn to understand the teams concerns. "No matter who my partner is, I'll always be willing to protect them no matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

He was sitting at his desk looking at the 4 x 6 photos in his collection. Frowning, he put them back in the box. They were all wrong. In the past two months he had selected 7 couples and none of them fit his profile. Disgusted with his screening process he stood and walked to the window overlooking his perfectly manicured lawn. Time was ticking away. He had to find another couple soon. Closing his eyes, he brought the images up from his last home visit. Smiling, as he remembered the smell of fear from the husband and wife and the scent of their blood as it drained from their bodies. This next couple wouldn't be as sweet. They weren't as tough as his last one, but they would have to do. That was the reason for his discontent with his current choices. Turning towards the doorway, he went to the kitchen to fix himself a nice sandwich. No bother, he'd just choose another couple.

------- 

Drew was restless. She hated vacations almost as much as she hated being without a partner when Emma had been on medical leave. Shaking her head at the volume of noise coming from the living room of her parent's house, she walked out the back door. The night sky was clear of clouds and full of stars. The moon was half full. She sat on the steps and thought back to the day Emma strutted herself back into the office.

_Flashback _

"Jordan! What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie shouted at the agent from across the room.

"Getting back to work," was Emma's reply. She raised her eyebrows when another agent took control of her desk chair and pushed her into Charlie's office.

Charlie shut the door and Drew could still hear him. "Four weeks! You've been out four weeks and you come waltzing back in here like you're 100 percent. What is going on in your head?"

Emma's reply was muffled but Drew read her lips. "I'm going crazy at home. Other than PT I have nothing to do. You won't even let Drew bring me paperwork to look over. If I hadn't come back today, I would have been bonkers by the time I was released. At least here I can do desk work."

"The doctor said twelve weeks, Emma. Twelve, not four. And even then he isn't sure if you'll be back at 100 percent."

"We'll see in other eight weeks won't we?" Emma said and stood, taking her chair with her back to her desk.

End flashback 

Drew smiled at the sky. Just like that, Emma was back. Not in the field, but back. At her desk every day, running down leads for their current cases and going over other agents cold cases finding things they had overlooked or not thought significant. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Dialing the number, she waited as the rings counted off then she left a brief message.

"I'm bored as hell. Family's great but I've been here three days. If you've got something, save me." 

Closing her phone she turned to see her father standing behind her. He grinned at her. "I won't say a word to your mother about this." He too had been an agent with the FBI, retired just last year. He knew what it was like. She hugged him and went back inside to gush appropriately over her sister's dessert.

------- 

Emma sat at the desk on the other side of Agent McGee. She had a feeling she was lucky she even had a desk. Listening to her voice mail she quickly dialed a number even as she looked over her plan of what would happen the next day.

"Emma? Tell me you need my help." Drew's voice was hushed and Emma heard her family in the background.

"Glad to hear you're enjoying your vacation. How's the weather there?" Emma asked. She heard the small intake of breath on Drew's end of the line.

"The weather's been fine here. And on your end?"

"Fine here too. The vacation is going great."

"Oh really? That's a shame to hear." Drew said and Emma heard her say, "Be right there Mom!" Emma laughed quietly when Drew whispered, "I'm on the first flight there!"

"See you after the vacation is over." Emma told her and hung up the phone. She turned to put the cell back in her purse and found Gibbs staring at her from his desk. Showing the phone, she told him, "My partner was just checking in."

Not impressed, he asked, "He thinks you're on vacation?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, **she** does."

-------

Gibbs walked to the helicopter and nodded to the pilot. Climbing on board he looked back at DiNozzo only to find him grinning like an idiot. Putting his bag down at his feet, he strapped in and motioned that he was good to go. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma was nervous. The Director had called in a few favors but she still wasn't sure they would get the coverage they needed to get his attention. She stood with real family members who were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their service men and women. Giddy smiles and nervous, happy laughter filled the air. Mothers and fathers held their small children up so they could get a good look at the ship bringing their other parent home. Emma's eyes misted up and she swiped at the stray tears. Silly to be crying but the emotion from the crowd overwhelmed her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" someone said from Emma's left side.

She turned to see a reporter holding her microphone and a camera-man looking at her. "I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this but we've been going through the crowd getting some feedback from the family of the returning troops. Could we ask you a few questions?"

Emma wiped her cheeks again and nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

The reporter quickly got into position. "What's your name?"

"Emma Gibbs." She answered.

"This is Emma Gibbs. She's been standing out here with the other family members of our country's heroes and she's waiting to see her…" the reporter turned and placed the mic near Emma's face.

"My husband."

"How long has he been away?"

Emma smiled at the reporter. "I'm actually one of the lucky ones. He's only been away for 10 months."

"How long have you two been married?"

Laughing, Emma answered, "Twelve months. Our first anniversary was three days ago."

The reporter looked surprised. "Wow! Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be happy when he docks so you two can celebrate."

"I'm just happy to have him home. That's what I'm celebrating, ma'am."

The camera-man stopped recording and the reporter told her, "Enjoy your reunion Mrs. Gibbs."

"Thank you very much." Emma said.

As the two walked away, Emma heard the reporter mention wanting to capture their reunion on film. She turned back to the water, watching the ship slowly coming towards the dock.

-------

Gibbs was standing on the deck of the ship, watching all the other men and women worry with their appearance and their bags. His was slung over his shoulder. He could only hope that Emma Jordan was on shore doing her job - waiting like an excited spouse. The walkway was lowered to the dock and the troops started to disembark. Putting on as close to a happy face that he could muster, Gibbs fell into the line and started searching the crowd for his "wife" as he walked down. Scanning the crowd once, he caught site of her pale blond hair. Even from this distance he knew when she spotted him. She started waving and grinning, making her way through the crowd. Weaving around reunited couples and families, she met up with him before he got a half-dozen steps away from the walkway. He was a bit surprised when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight until she whispered, "Some reporter mentioned capturing our reunion on film."

Hearing that, he smiled at her and leaned in to take possession of her lips as if he really had missed her for ten long months. When he pulled back he saw the dazed look in her eyes. Laughing at her expression he was glad to see her snap out of it until she pulled him back down for another kiss. This time it was his turn to be dazed. She kissed his neck and whispered again, "That wasn't very nice." Then she bit his earlobe. Hard.

He grabbed her bum and squeezed it. "Let's go home." Taking her hand, he let her lead him through the crowd to the car.

A few miles down the road, McGee called to tell them they had been prominently displayed on 2 of the 3 local stations. "If he was watching the news, he saw it Boss."

"McGee, tell DiNozzo if he doesn't stop laughing, I'm giving you and Ziva permission to smack him."

Gibbs closed the cell phone and looked at Emma. "Your plan has brought us this far."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The remote was clenched in his hand. He was staring at the flat screen television mounted on the wall of his office. He had been searching for updates on the news of the poor military couple slain while on vacation when he saw the interview. For the past thirty minutes he had been staring at the couple reunited after ten long months. She wasn't dead. She had survived and married. And had made damn sure her husband would put her right back in his sights. Bitch. She had nearly ruined things for him eighteen months ago. He had to move and set up here in DC before being able to shop around for his newest victim. He pressed the power button on the remote with great control. Setting it down on the table beside his chair, he stood and walked to his desk. He would make sure she didn't survive this attack.

-------

Drew was being searched at the gate of the Navy Yard. Nearly positive that Emma didn't go through this, she was about to protest when the guards let her and her taxi through. Sighing in aggravation at the line waiting to enter the NCIS building she bumped into a good looking man with a very nice suit on.

"I'm sorry." She told him and was awarded with a smile.

"Not a problem."

She stepped up and showed her ID to the guard and placed her badge and gun into the tray before stepping through the detectors.

"Who are you here to see?" The guard asked.

"Someone at NCIS. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"You have to have an escort, ma'am. If you'll wait right here?"

Drew sighed and the man behind her spoke up. "I'll show her upstairs Henry."

Henry nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Agent McGee. Miss? Agent McGee will show you to the Director."

"Thank you." Drew told both men and flashed them her smile. Holstering her gun and hooking her badge back to the waistband of her jeans, she followed Agent McGee. By the time she stepped into the elevator she knew several things about him. He was professional; she could tell that by his attire. He was confident but not overly so; she knew that by his walk. And he had a very nice rear view. She smiled as he pressed the button for the floor to the NCIS squad room.

-------

"I do not need another Chicagoan FBI agent here, Fornell. We have all the help we can get and more. Between NCIS, Army CID and the FBI we have almost too many hands in the cook pot now."

Drew winced as the Director's complaints drifted through the door. She smiled at the secretary and relaxed into her chair. Her bangs drifted into her eyes and she thought again about getting her hair cut short like Emma's. Before she was able to seriously start contemplating it, the door to the Director's office was nearly flung open.

"Agent Toscani, I appreciate your coming all this way to help with this case, but we have enough help as it is. I would hate to have your vacation cut short for this." The Director told her.

Drew shrugged. "Emma's my partner. I understand that you have all the help you need, but in a crucial situation, odds are good that she'll call the one number she is most familiar with and that's mine. And another thing, even if she manages to call your agents, how will they know what she's talking about? We've kind of got a shorthand language between the two of us. I promise I won't get in the way. I just want to be here in case she or any of you need help."

The Director narrowed her eyes at Drew and for once Drew wished she had learned how to not talk back to her superiors. Chalk another mark up against Emma as she was the one who showed her it was ok…in most situations.

"Agent Toscani, you do realize I can contact your superior in Chicago and inform him of your attitude problem?"

"Unfortunately ma'am, he knows. He's been working with me with exceptional patience but I haven't been able to fully curb the attitude. Especially when my partner might be in danger."

Sighing heavily, the Director looked at her secretary. "Fornell, get Agent Toscani's paperwork fixed. It looks like we have another FBI liaison for this case. Agent Toscani, if you step out of line once, and I mean just once, I'm personally putting your behind on a plane back to Chicago, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Drew told her and followed Agent Fornell down the steps back to the squad room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs walked into the kitchen to see Emma at the stove. She was heating some stew. "How long do you estimate we have before he starts watching us?" he asked.

She blew on a spoonful of the stew and held it out to him to taste. "Maybe a day, two at the most. If I'm right, he won't wait long."

"If you're right?" He asked and took hold of the wrist of the hand still holding the spoon.

She fixed him with a look from her light brown eyes once more and told him, "I'm right. He wants me dead and he'll come after me. I know he will."

Tasting the stew and surprised to find it quite good, he nodded. "You'd better be right."

"Besides, your entire team and Army CID is working the case. Between this and them, we'll get him." Emma said as she turned off the burner and got two bowls down for them to have supper.

-------

Drew had been instructed to observe and stay out of the way. So she asked Agent McGee where the lab was. His eyes had widened for a moment before giving her directions. She took the elevator down a floor and walked the short distance to the automatic doors. Music was playing in the lab but low enough that Drew could hear a female voice muttering.

"Why'd you have to agree to this? I was cool when you brought me the idea then you left on that helicopter and I realized you could get hurt. Now I'm ready to smack you Gibbs."

Drew looked around to see a woman with black hair pulled into pig-tails talking to a picture on her monitor. Thinking it was a good moment to interrupt, she said, "Hello."

The woman whipped around and glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Drew Toscani. I'm with the FBI. I came down to…"

"To what? Check my progress? My progress is the same as it was when Agent Sacks was down here. And when you see him, tell him I'll skin him if he comes in my lab uninvited."

"Oo-kay." Drew said then looked at the computer screen. "He's your friend?"

The woman's mouth tightened and she said, "Yes. And I don't like it when I don't know what is going on."

Drew told her, "Emma's my partner and my best friend and I never like it when I get shut out."

Eyes going from narrowed slits to curious looked her over. "You're Emma's partner from Chicago?"

Drew nodded and found her arm in a tight grasp as the woman pulled her to a chair. "Sit. Tell me everything about her and how she'll keep Gibbs in one piece no matter what. I want to know everything. And my name's Abby."

Drew smiled. "Ok, Abby, all there is about Emma and then some…."

------

Jenny was staring out the window of her office when she heard the door open. "Close the door behind you, Fornell."

Tobias turned to do as he was told. It was always good to try and stay on Jen's good side.

"What do you know about these two agents from Chicago?" She asked him.

"Well, they have one of the best closure rates in their entire department. Apparently this case is one of three they are still actively investigating along with going over cold cases from other agents. From that I gather they don't have much of a life outside the office. Then again, how many of us actually manage that successfully?"

Jenny turned with a smile at that comment. "Some of us manage, Tobias."

Sharing her smile for a moment he told her, "They're straight shooters, Jen. They say what they mean and don't start something they don't intend to finish. Neither of them likes vacations which is probably why both have landed in your lap."

With a sigh, Jenny met his eyes. "Jethro is too good an agent to lose again, Tobias."

For a long moment he held her gaze. "I have a feeling you won't lose him, Jenny. I think Agent Jordan was sincere when she said she'd protect him with her life."

"Gibbs' gut rubbing off on you, now?" She asked as he walked to the door.

"Gibbs isn't the only man on the planet with instincts, Jen. Remember that."

-------

He smiled as the husband's body went limp, indicating he was finally dead. Turning his gaze on the wife, she whimpered. His nostrils flared at the stench of her fear. Feeling the rush through his veins his smile grew and she started to shake. Reaching out with the knife, he flicked it gently over her thigh. Watching the streak of red that appeared, he stared into her eyes as he moved his hand over and over again. Superficial cuts were all he made until she started to cry in earnest. That was when the blade slipped deeper and deeper into her skin. Finally when he was tired of toying with his latest, he pulled her head back by her hair. Showing her the knife, she also saw the grin that hadn't left his face. Her eyes registered what he was going to do a moment before the knife slit her throat.

-------

Ziva was typing a report when the call came in. Local PD found a couple, bound and tortured in their home. They knew the case was too similar to what NCIS was investigating so they turned the scene over. If she didn't have such a bad feeling about things she would have smiled at how DiNozzo and Mann argued over who was in charge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Drew flipped open her phone and called Emma. When she answered, Drew told her, "The weather's changed. Winds are blowing in your direction." Without waiting on a response – knowing there wouldn't be one – she hung up the phone.

-------

Gibbs looked at her when she put her phone away without saying anything. "He's killed again." 

He nodded and stared at her. Unnerved now, she started to ramble before she could stop herself. "He might have been watching us already. Not with any hi-tech equipment but our comings and goings."

"I'm sure we've convinced him our marriage is real." He said and he turned back to the newspaper. 

Emma looked out the blinds in the dining room and felt her skin crawl. She stood up and crossed to him, taking the paper out of his hands and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go to bed, Jethro."

She hoped he'd take her hint and follow her lead. He did more than that. He lifted her in his arms and kissed her as he carried her down the hall towards the master bedroom. When he sat her down inside the doorway, his hand reached out and turned the light off. Emma kissed him again to quell her nerves and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her back but not pushing her away.

"We need to keep alert, Emma," he told her.

She nodded, her lips brushing his as she looked up to him. "You're right. I know you're right."

Trying to back away, she was pulled up against his chest and his lips moved over hers once more.

------- 

He saw the desperation in her eyes as she tried to pull away, felt the tension in her body. Knowing if she was wound too tight, it was likely that she'd react at the wrong time and get them in deeper than this assignment had them already. So he kissed her again, in his mind planning on fulfilling her needs while keeping his in check. In theory, that would have worked…if she hadn't clung to him that way and kissed him with more passion than he thought her capable of.

He was now staring at the ceiling, with Emma, naked, wrapped around him and fast asleep. Remembering how thorough Abby had been with everything beforehand, they both knew the others medical history to a certain degree. Abs had made sure they each knew they were 'safe'. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time, thinking he wouldn't need to know. Four days into playing house, he was glad he knew. And he was extremely glad Emma was committed to taking her pills every morning. 

-------

He was watching the house. He had known the police found his last couple. He smiled when he saw the light in the bedroom go out. Keeping an eye on the time and on the house across the street, he waited. While he waited, he remembered the accident that should have taken Agent Jordan's life. 

_Flashback_

She was getting too close. Any day now and she would know more about him than he wanted her to. He had to act or she would stop him. He followed her as she left her office. Driving out away from the city, they came upon a long stretch of road and he could see that no one was heading in their direction. He sped up and gave her a small bump to get her attention. When she looked in her rear view mirror and saw the mask on his face, he knew she understood what was happening.

Bumping her more forcefully, he was pleased to see her speed up. Doing the same, he waited until her speed was too great to avoid what he was about to do. Pulling out and to the left, he slammed his right front bumper into her left rear bumper. As her car started to turn, he slammed on his breaks to get out of the way. He watched as she struggled to correct but couldn't. The car spun off the road and her door slammed into a light pole on the side of the road. 

Pulling over to the side of the road, he stepped out of the car, one of his many knives held in his grasp. The window was broken on her side and she was nearly unconscious. Reaching in the opening between the door frame and the light pole, he sliced into her arm right at the radial artery. This time he would keep the knife. This time he wanted more than the memory of his act to stay with him. He walked away, never looking back. He now had to relocate and start again.

End Flashback

He quietly opened the door having disabled the alarm with the code. Slipping down the hall, he stood over the bed watching the couple breathe deeply as they slept. Smiling, he slipped back out the way he came. The time had come to play.

-------

Gibbs jerked awake. He had heard a noise. Standing and pulling his Sig Sauer from beneath the pillow, he walked the house, checking all the windows and doors. As he turned the lights off in the dining room he saw that the light on the alarm was flashing. Someone had disabled the system.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It started small. Emma would come into a room and notice a knick-knack out of place. The first few times she put them back. Then she realized it was always the same things. The snow globes on the mantle in the living room would be switched. The glass ring holder by the kitchen sink would be beside the stove.

Dragging Jethro from room to room she first asked if anything was out of place. Mistaking his silence to be the typical male 'I don't see anything out of place' reaction, she marched towards the fireplace.

"The snow globes are switched around," he said before she could get across the room.

She twirled to look at him. "Yes! They are!"

"And your ring holder in the kitchen is moved too."

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed.

"How long has this been going on?" he wanted to know.

"Five days." At the narrowing of his eyes she told him, "I thought it was you at first."

"You thought I would do this? Why would I?" he asked.

"For me messing with your tidy life." Emma told him then gasped at the figure that appeared behind him.

Jethro turned but he was blindsided and knocked out cold.

-------

No mask covered his face. No hood shielded him from her view. He saw the moment the significance of that hit her. He was pleased it didn't take her long.

"I knew you were smart. Now tie him up," he ordered, pointing his gun at her husband.

She was pissed off. It showed in her eyes. "You won't kill him."

"On the contrary, I'll shoot him right now. You're the one I want to have fun with. I don't need him for that. Now tie him up," he ordered again.

This time she complied. Once she had his arms and legs secure, she felt the bump on his head and tried to wake him.

"Get up."

She stood. He smiled. That was the only sign of what he had planned. Raising his hand quickly, he struck her across the cheek with the butt of his gun. Catching her before she fell, he sat her in a dining room chair and secured her with ropes. 

-------

Drew was uneasy. She listened to the voice mail again.

_"Things are moving. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

Frustrated, she slammed her phone closed and stood. She saw the look of concern on Ziva's face as the Officer stared at the evidence log from the latest scene. Walking to DiNozzo, Drew told him, "Something's wrong. I have no contact with Emma for days and this morning she leaves me this message."

DiNozzo looked up. "What message?"

Drew played it for him.

"So what does that mean?" he wanted to know.

Drew shrugged but McGee spoke up. "Remember that case Tony? Where the woman thought she was going crazy but someone had planted a device to make her hear voices?"

"What's your point, Probie?" DiNozzo asked looking bored.

Drew understood right away. "What if he's been in the house already?"

DiNozzo stared at her for a moment then leapt from his chair. "Gear up."

"Wait!" Ziva exclaimed. "If we rush over there and bust in and he's watching he'll know it's a setup."

"What do you suggest, Ziva?" Tony asked.

Drew rubbed her forehead. "We need someone to go to the door. If anyone other than Gibbs or Emma answers, we'll know something is wrong."

"Who can we get that he won't recognize?" Tony asked.

The elevator dinged and very special Agent Lee stepped into the squad room. She took in the looks on everyone's faces and said, "Forget it. It's probably illegal and will get the agency in trouble."

"No it won't." Tony said with a smile to inspire confidence but it wasn't working on Lee. "Trust me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Pat, pat, pat.

Emma shook her head and wrinkled her nose. Someone was slapping her face. Her eyes opened wide.

"Ah, good, you're awake," he said.

She looked around and saw that Jethro had been moved to a chair as well. She was tied to one of the dining room chairs from the end of the table. It had arms but her hands weren't tied to them. They had been broken off. She looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "You've been a pain in my side, like a festering thorn. I took a little of that frustration out on your furniture."

She wriggled in the chair. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He laughed. "Do you think I care if you piss yourself? Go ahead. It'll happen later anyway."

Emma saw Jethro's head move slightly and his fingers wriggle.

"What I want to know is how you survived." He moved closer and pointed at her arm. "That should have killed you."

It was Emma's turn to laugh at him. "We thought you were getting antsy. The day you followed me I was talking to my partner the entire time. The GPS in my phone told them exactly where I was."

His eyes were slits as he listened to her talk. A flick of his wrist and he sliced the skin on her left arm right over her scar. With a hiss of pain, she looked down to make sure it was only a shallow cut.

"The first time you bumped me, she dispatched EMS. They were on their way before I let you spin me out of control." 

"You let me? You had no control that day." He was angry but holding it back.

"The only thing I didn't control that day was the place my car went off the road and you cutting me. But even for that I had a back up plan."

"What are you talking about?"

Emma smiled. "The scarf in my hair? It made a very good tourniquet. Saved me until the paramedics got there. You walked away without finishing the job."

His hand moved again. Again another superficial cut. This one on the right arm to mirror the cut on the left. 

Jethro rolled his head calling attention to himself. Emma gritted her teeth. She had hoped to keep him out of this.

-------

"He's a serial killer?" Agent Lee asked.

"Yes, but we'll be right there. Ziva can take him out before he can touch you." Tony assured her.

"Why does that not reassure me?" Lee asked.

Ziva shrugged. "It would me."

Drew was pacing.

"Agent Toscani, a word," Director Shepard called from the stairs.

With a look of impatience, she stopped pacing. Running to the stairs, she jogged to the Director.

"What has you so certain that something is wrong?" Director Shepard asked.

"You called me up here for that? I can't believe this!" Drew turned and walked a few steps away. Facing the Director, she asked, "Have you ever just known something but you can't say how you know? If you have, you won't question me on this because I just know."

Drew met the annoyed gaze of Jenny Shepard and even the raised eyebrows didn't stop her from continuing. "I know something's wrong the same way Emma knew this killer was the one we've been after. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave with your agents. I expect I'll find a recommendation for discipline when I get back to Chicago but for now I have a job to do."

Drew walked away without giving the Director a chance to respond. She walked through the shocked agents who had heard every word. In the stairwell she turned to the wall and slapped it before laying her forehead against it. Shaking her head, knowing she could not take back what she just did, she ran down the stairs and was waiting at the car when Tony, Ziva, Michelle and Tim walked out the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gibbs was taking the brunt of the assault now. There was a bruise forming on his cheek and several small cuts to his forearms. Emma had goaded the man out of his routine. Gibbs was thankful for that, otherwise he'd be bleeding to death right now.

"Your wife thinks she's so smart," the man said, hitting him in the stomach with his fist.

Gibbs saw Emma wiggling on the chair. Not knowing what the hell she was doing, he kept the attention of the killer.

"I've found she's right about a lot of things."

That earned him another punch.

"And she's not bad to look at either," Gibbs said and around the next punch, he saw Emma smile.

Light reflected off something she had worked out of the seat cushions. Gibbs kept the killer talking.

"She's a great cook too."

"Let me guess, she's great in the sack too right? Good thing you don't have kids, huh? Or maybe she's the type to ignore her kid for her man. Is that how she is?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Is that what happened to you?"

"We're not talking about me."

Gibbs smiled. "You're planning on killing us right? Why not explain to one of your victims why you kill them?"

"I've already explained it." The killer said.

"To your mother?" Gibbs asked.

"And to the bastard she married. She finally listened to me about what he did right before I took her life."

Not giving anything away, he kept talking as he watched Emma stand. "He hurt you?"

Scoffing, the killer repeated, "Hurt me? He was a child molester, you figure it out."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill people." Emma said from behind him.

In surprise, he turned and swung his knife at her. Emma blocked with one hand and punched him with the other. Bleeding from the nose, his other hand came up and he jabbed her in the jaw. While she stumbled back he brought the knife up and slashed down with it. Emma moved left and the blade sank into her upper right arm. The scream she emitted was more enraged than full of pain. Moving back away from him, the knife slipped out of his hand. Emma pulled it from her arm and thrust it into his stomach. Pulling it out, she punched him with her right hand. Wounded as she was, it didn't have a lot of power behind it but it did make him stumble backwards. Hitting his head on the mantle to the fireplace his eyes widened in surprise before he fell onto the hearth.

Emma stood, breathing heavily, looking at him where he lay.

"As much as I want to get up and stretch, you might want to check him out first." Gibbs told her.

Shaking, Emma moved closer and kept the knife ready in case he regained consciousness. Watching her check three different points he knew the answer before she said quietly, "He's dead."

Emma came to him and cut loose his right arm. He took the knife from her and cut his remaining bonds. He took his t-shirt off and was wrapping her arm when the door bell rang. He held onto her and walked to answer the door. Agent Lee was standing there but within seconds the entire team plus a woman he hadn't met surrounded them.

"Are you okay?" Agent Lee asked.

"Where are you hurt?" The unknown woman asked Emma.

"Did he get away?" Tim questioned.

"He's dead." Ziva told them. She had slipped around to confirm once she saw them standing in the doorway.

"Good job, Boss." Tony said.

"Wasn't me," Gibbs told them. "Emma took him out."

His team looked at her in surprise as she smiled weakly and sank down to sit on the steps.

-------

His name was Stanley Bastain. His mother had married a wealthy older man when Stanley was 10 years old. In order to keep her current lifestyle, Holly Bastain had turned a blind eye to her husband's other tastes even when those tastes led him to her son.

Stanley came home from his senior year of college to confront his mother and stepfather about the abuse. He had found his stepfather with another young boy and was blinded by rage. When he returned to himself, the little boy was the only one left alive. The boy had come forward when Stanley's identity had been released and told the police that Stanley had saved him that day.

For the next fifteen years, Stanley had lived alone, worked out of his home and kept to himself. It wasn't until the house next to him was sold to a couple with the same age difference as his mother and stepfather that he snapped again. He illegally bought a gun and shot the couple. The police had questioned him and didn't suspect him as the killer.

"No one knew he killed his mother and stepfather?" Director Shepard asked.

"All records showed he never left the college campus that weekend. Several witnesses told police that he was at school. By the time the cops in the second case found out Bastain had moved. There was no paper trail to follow after that." Abby told her.

"Until three years ago, when he popped up in Chicago." Emma said from beside Tim's desk. "We may never know how many people he's actually killed. Who knows how many different ways he's killed before he found the way that satisfied him?"

Drew stepped off the elevator. "Our taxi's out front."

Emma nodded and picked up her bag with her left hand. "Thank you for letting us work with you on this," she said to the team but her eyes lingered on Jethro.

Drew nodded in the director of Jenny Shepard and winked at Tim before turning and walking with Emma to the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Two months later …._

Emma walked into Charlie's office. She was pale and she sat down quietly beside Drew.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked.

"I've got a stomach bug," she told him. "What's going on?"

"The powers that be in Washington are putting together a new unit. They've looked at all agents across the country. They want the two of you on this unit."

The partners looked at each other then back at Charlie.

"It would mean moving to Washington DC." He held up a hand. "I don't need to know today but I will need a decision by the end of the week."

Both women nodded and stood. "We'll let you know." For once it was Drew speaking for the pair.

-------

Gibbs was in his basement working on his next project when Hollis walked in. He looked up but didn't pause as he drilled another hole in the wood.

"Something's been puzzling me Jethro," she said.

"What's that Holl?" he asked.

"You said Agent Jordan got loose first. I saw the ropes you both were tied with. How did she get loose?"

He smiled. "I thought you were going to ask how I got the boat out of here."

Hollis laughed. "Oh no. I know by now that's one mystery I'll never hear the answer to."

Gibbs put the drill down. "You're leaving today."

"Yes. My taxi's waiting outside."

"Well I suppose I should at least settle your curiosity on one of those then."

Hollis waited and saw him smile and shake his head.

"Apparently the day I spent aboard the ship, she got creative and took the upholstery off the dining room chairs. She reupholstered them and in the side of each chair she slipped in a razor blade at the edge. She wiggled until the blade cut through and she cut her ropes."

Hollis laughed. "Inventive woman, I'll give her that."

"Yeah, she did good." Gibbs admitted.

"But I bet you didn't tell her that did you?"

"Never really had the chance." Gibbs said and shrugged.

"Come on, see me upstairs." Hollis said and took his arm. When they reached the front door, she turned and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Jethro."

"You too Hollis."

He stared at her smiling face and asked, "What?"

"I'm just remembering the way you looked at Agent Jordan. I don't think you looked at me like that."

Gibbs shook his head. "She's too young for me Hollis."

Her smile got bigger and she replied, "Really? I can't believe you'd let a thing like age stop you from being happy Jethro." At his look she laughed. "I'm leaving now. Just remember, you don't always get to choose the person you should be with." She patted his chest. "Sometimes your heart decides for you. See you around, Agent Gibbs."

He watched until her taxi drove away, putting what she said out of his mind. His cell rang and he answered it. Listening for a few minutes, he went to change his clothes. They had a new case.

-------

Emma was sitting at the small table in her breakfast nook. The news was on and she was staring at the unappealing plate of food in front of her. Funny, Chinese had sounded delicious when she picked it up. She sipped her water and watched today's headlines and the news from around the world. She covered the take out dish and put it in the fridge. Sitting back at the table, she pulled the newspaper to her just as a story on the news caught her attention.

"And in other news tonight, there's been a recall on a prescription birth control pill. If you take…."

The news report faded out as she stared at the picture on the television screen. Emma put her head down on the table and muttered, "This just isn't my day."

-Calalily- 


End file.
